


this order's tall

by lealila



Series: stand on broken glass [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/pseuds/lealila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan doesn't dwell on Padmé's...observation</p>
            </blockquote>





	this order's tall

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes places after Obi-Wan goes to Padmé's apartment to ask her to do what's best for Anakin, and before the Council meeting on who to send to Utaupa.

_ this order’s tall _

_obi-wan doesn’t dwell on padmé’s…observation_

The ride back to the Temple feels long, despite the fact that he speeds and ignores the traffic laws.

But Obi-Wan can’t stop thinking of the—accusation? observation?—Padmé made before he left.

 _You do love him_.

And he—does, yes, as much as a Jedi _can_ love someone. But not like the way Padmé implies. He is _proud_ of Anakin, he _cares_ for Anakin, but he does not _love_ Anakin.

He parks the speeder and lets the droid check it in. Heading straight for the lifts, he banishes all thoughts of— _that_.

There’s a war going on, and right now, that’s more important than words he’ll never say.  


End file.
